I Thought You Were My One
by TaintedXRose05
Summary: How does Lucas feel when the tables have turned and his girlfriend cheats on him?
1. Let Me Go

_How does Lucas feel when the tables have turned and his girlfriends cheats on him?..._

This first chapter is a songfic style chapter...

The title of the chapter comes from the 3 doors down song 'Let Me Go'...

**ONE'LET ME GO**

He couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be the 'one':the love of his life...How could she cheat on him?...

Lucas Scott just stared at his longtime girlfriend, oblivious to the cold at the River court. Silence swallowed them both. The tears stung his eyes.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not someone I deserve_

"Please say something." she whispered, waiting. She couldn't take the silence.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked after a minute, "That all is forgiven and we could live happily ever after?" he said, crying, and gave a bitter laugh.

"No...I don't know...I didn't..." She stammered. He stared through her...trying to think of something to say...What was there left to say?

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

He walked off the court and onto the bleachers. He sat with his head in his hands. She didn't even mean to hurt him. She didn't even love Jake. It just...happened. Lucas was her life!

Tears poured down her cheeks, as they were his. She slowly walked toward him. She reached out with a trembling hand and went to touch his shoulder, but he moved away quickly.

"Don't..." He whispered. he couldn't look at her. He was afraid to see her pain.

"But I love you." She whispered back.

He just stared at her in disbelief.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, Let me go_

Lucas got up and walked away, not quite knowing where to go. So many thoughts went through his head. He didn't look back at her...

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm goin' through_

Peyton cried all the way home.

_**Flashback**_

_3 weeks earlier_

_Jake walked into the café, taking in all the sights and smells of his small home town. Boy did he miss it. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He looked down at a sleeping Jenny in his arms, then looked around the café. His eyes landed on the curly-haired blonde laughing with Haley. She looked over and froze. Boy did he love her_.

_**End**_

Peyton doesn't quite know what happened after that. She just remembered waking up in another man's arms. She hurried into her empty house and to her room. There she jumped onto her bed and curled up, feeling more sorry by the second. The only thing on her mind was Lucas.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

At home, Lucas went around his room taking down all of his pictures of Peyton. Maybe it wasn't meant to be after all. He thought he knew her, but now...now?...He didn't know what was real anymore. He had risked a lot to be with her. He never felt as alone in his life as this very moment.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_Just let me go, Let me go_

Peyton noticed he wasn't in school the next day. She looked over at the empty desk that is usually occupied by a very broody teen. Oh, man, did she screw up. Haley sat next to her, about to speak, when the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell' she thought to herself. She opened her locker, revealing pictures of herself and Lucas.

"Oh, God!" She groaned. She couldn't take this. She hurried out of school and practically ran to her car. Dashboard Confessional blared through her speakers as she started her car. She had to go see Luke. Speeding, Peyton got to his house very quickly. 'Please be here' she thought. Like he could read her mind, the door opened, showing a very distraught Lucas. With red, puffy eyes, a non shaven face, and more tears forming in his, she couldn't help but step back.

"Hey." she said weakly.

"Why are you here, Peyton?' Lucas asked roughly.

"I need you Luke! Just please--" he cut her off.

"Then how could you?" he whined.

"I don't know!" she shouted. they just stared at each other for the longest time.

The tears finally fell from his baby blue eyes as he looked away. The sight of him broke Peyton's heart.

"Don't you love me? Because I love you...forever..." she whispered.

"Of course I do, but how can you love me... when you obviously don't know or care much about me.

_And no matter how I try_

_I can't escape the things inside I know_

_I knowww..._

_When all the pieces fall apart_

_Who will be the one who knows_

_Who knowws..._

"I think you should leave." He said, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Before she could get another word out, he closed the door.

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, Just let me go_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me_

hey guys...lemme know what u think...should I continue?...review


	2. And The Tears Keep Comin'

TWOAND THE TEARS KEEP COMIN'

Lucas laid on his bed, eyes aching, and tried to fall asleep. After he closed the door in Peyton's face he broke down crying. How could she cheat? He couldn't fall asleep so he threw on some clothes and walked to the River court. His thoughts kept going back to the events of the night before. She cheated, done.

God, why did he have to love her still? Jake over him, she picked Jake over him. Well not really, but she still slept with him.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled to no one. The only thing he enjoyed was the weather. Nice and warm for the first time in months.

FLASHBACKLAST NIGHT

She watched him play basket ball in the dark. He was really good. But how was she going to tell him? He wouldn't understand. She let out a breath as she walked onto the court.

"Hey Peyt!" he said and greeted her with a kiss, soft at first, but heatedly grew within seconds. 'NO!' she thought, 'I didn't come here for this.' Lucas looked surprised when she pulled away.

"I--I have to--to tell you something, Luke." She stammered.

"Yea?" he said a little more forcefully than he wanted it to be when she didn't talk right away.

"I-well-I cheated on you-am cheating." She finally got out.

"WHAT!" Lucas raised hi voice.

"Wait. I'm not done." she said. He gave a bitter laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me. There's more?" He yelled.

"Well see, Jake came back and, well he got Jenny back, ya know, and I wen-went to go see them. And things just happened from there." she said.

"Wha-" He didn't finish. "How long?" His voice cracked.

"Three weeks." she whispered, "and I think I'm pregnant." Lucas just went totally numb.

End

Lucas stopped when he reached his destination. He laid down on the court and almost instantly fell asleep. He woke up to his brother too close to his face.

"Aww, dude, way too close." Lucas said with a start.

"Sorry. Why were you out here anyway?" Nathan asked, concern in his voice.

"Get away from people." Lucas answered.

"Yea, I'm sorry man, Peyt told me what happened."

"I see." was all Lucas said. He grunted while getting up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I let Peyton know what she lost." Lucas smiled. "Is that a smile, Lucas Scott?"

"No.." but he laughed anyway. Nathan instinctively pulled Lucas into a hug. Lucas gladly returned it. They stood that way for almost a half hour. Lucas was the first to break away.

"Thanks Nate." Lucas said quietly and walked off of the court.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, how'd it go?" Haley asked Nathan when he walked through the door. His mom was at work and his dad...was doing...something.

"Alright, I guess. Man, he's so bad. I feel like crying when I look at him." Nathan shook his head and sat on the couch. Haley came and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. They got their vows renewed the month before. They both felt happier.

"How could she do that? I mean I know they did it to Brooke, but that was for love. I don't know why Peyton did it to Luke." Haley said, hurting for her best friend. Nathan stared at Haley with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, also smiling.

Nathan just leaned in and kissed her.

"Well I love you, too." Haley said, also smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what ya think?...Lemme know ok?... and im not sure bout the naley scene...wasn't my best...there's gonna be no more naley from now on...


	3. A Misunderstanding

**THREEA MISUNDERSTANDING**

Jake walked down the Tree Hill High halls trying to look for a certain blonde. he spotted Peyton at her locker and walked up quietly. She jumped as he put his arms around her. She whipped around to face Jake..._the_ Jake.

"Hi." she said flatly.

"Wanna do something after school? I'm back for good this time!" Jake said with a bright smile, knowingly.

"Uhh-" she was cut off by the bell, silently thanking God. "Gotta go to class." she mumbled walking hurriedly past him. He watched her go with confusion.

------------

Peyton walked into History class with tears in her eyes, taking a seat. She looked to the back of the room and noticed Lucas was absent..again. She knew because she had practically every class with him. She felt so guilty. She felt eyes on the back of her head and turned around to see Haley glaring at her. Peyton gave a small smile, but Haley just looked away. Mr. Allen started the class, boring as usual, and she drew all hour, as usual. His class wasn't all that hard to follow. Her drawing was of her and Lucas...and the baby. She wasn't sure about him/her yet. Lucas didn't let her finish: she needed to tell him that Jake wasn't the maybe baby's father, he was. Peyton knew this was going to be hard. Everyone hated her and Lucas was avoiding her, and she doesn't blame him. She knew she was a horrible person. She even wondered what lead her to cheat. She jumped as the bell rang.

"Watch it." Haley stated, rushing past. Peyton ran to the bathroom and cried her eyes out.

Brooke noticed Peyton trying to sneak into formation at practice. She also noticed Peyton had been crying. But Peyton also knew she wasn't supposed to be cheering. After all, she could be pregnant. but who cares when life's this bad, right?

"Alright girls, 5 minutes!" Brooke yelled so she could talk to her former best friend. Hey, she had a heart, too.

"Hey gurlie! You ok?" Brooke said the peppiest she could.

"Uh, yea. Fine" Peyton said, looking toward the basket ball team.

"P.Sawyer can't lie to me. I know her like I know my fashion. Which is sayin' somethin', ya know?" Brooke said with a smile. Peyton smiled back.

"It's not the right time to talk. Come by my house later?"

"Sure friend. Anything. OK girls, back into formation."

Jake walked into practice late. He forgot completely about practice. Whitey welcomed him with open arms when Jake returned.

"Jake! I didn't let you back on the team to be late! Now go and get changed!" Whitey yelled.

"Sorry. Jenny's sick. I was with her today." Jake wasn't exactly lying, just...stretching the truth.

"Just go and get changed." Whitey stated. The rest of practice went accordingly.

Practice dragged on for Peyton. But afterward was what she was dreading. She hurried out of the gym after practice and sped home. Brooke showed up just as fast, catching Peyton at her door.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Brooke demanded, not asked.

"Peyton opened her door and as soon as she stepped inside her house, her legs gave out. She bust out in tears as Brooke rushed to her.

"Oh my God! Peyt!"

"I didn't mean to, Brooke! I don't love Jake! I love Luke! Luke!" She yelled.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" asked a confused Brooke.

"Me and Lucas...well you know that story. But I cheated on him with Jake." Peyton whispered.

"Jagelski? Peyt- I'm sorry. I'm here for you." Brooke said, she knew exactly how it all felt. She wrapped Peyton into a deep hug. Luke never forgave her for sleeping with Cris Keller. So yea, she knew guilt.

Jake walked into the house.

"You're with Lucas? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, surprised but angry. He has grown to love Lucas like a brother. even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

"I don't know, ok? I wasn't thinking. I was just so happy that you got Jenny back and to see you, I got caught up." Peyton answered.

Jake just walked out the house. He had a lot of explaining to do. He reached Lucas' house within 10 minutes, hoping he wasn't too pissed. He knocked like crazy. Lucas finally opened the door. His eyes changed from pain to anger.

"What the hell are you doing at my house?" Lucas exploded. "How dare you?"

"Luke man, listen. I didn't know! She never told me you two were together."Jake said in defense.

"How dare you blame her?" Lucas went for Jake, but Jake ducked fast.

"DUDE! Please listen to me!" He continued when Lucas didn't answer. "I honestly had no clue. She came to see Jen-" Lucas cut Jake off.

"I know."

"Then please, man, don't do this. Don't isolate yourself. You're better than that." Jake watched as Lucas softened.

"Thanks I guess." Lucas mumbled. Jake hid a smile.

"So please, Friends?'' Jake held out his hand.

"Yea." Lucas simply said, taking it.

"I gotta get back to Jenny. See ya tomorrow." Jake knew this wasn't over though, as he turned to leave. Lucas watched him go, a smile spread across his face. Who knew he'd forgive his girlfriend's lover? He closed the door, getting ready for sleep. He had a life to get back to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...here's chapter 3! How are you liking it so far?


	4. I'm Back

**FOURI'M BACK: I HAVE A LIFE**

Jake was glad he went to see Lucas. And for the fact that he had forgiven him. He was feeling sorry for Peyton, though. But mostly he felt anger. How could she not tell him about Lucas? He walked into the room in which Jenny was sleeping, and never thought he could feel more love than now. He smiled to himself and went into the kitchen, surprised to see a distraught girl at the table.

"Jake, I am so sorry. You don't even know. I-"

"Peyt, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Lucas?" He asked, obviously hurt.

"I don't know. I was just so happy you came back and I thought I still felt something, but I don't. Help me, please? I need to get Lucas back." Peyton said, on the verge of tears.

"I can't do that Peyton. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I can't. I just got things fixed with Luke myself, he's like a brother to me. I don't know what to tell you." Jake replied, still angry that she didn't tell him. She nodded in understanding. He softened a bit, for the girl he fell for.

"Just give him space Peyt. He'll come around. I know it, he loves you." He gave a small smile to encourage her. She smiled back and left his house. Jake watched her go, feeling lost.

Peyton walked around and found herself at the River court. She sat on the bleachers and stared out into space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up the next morning a changed guy. He had an extra hop in his step, a wide smile on his face, and could think of no reason for it. He went through the day, all of it a blur. Boy was he glad to be back! He walked into his last hour and took a seat in the back of the room. He watched Peyton walk in only minutes later, purposely(he guessed) taking a seat next to him. She kept glancing at him and finally turned toward him and tapped his shoulder. He tried to ignore her but she was just...there.

"Yea?" he said looking at her finally.

"Can we please talk after school? Anywhere you want?" Peyton begged. He couldn't but help but soften.

"Sure." he agreed. He couldn't help it. No matter what he does he will always love Peyton Sawyer. She slipped him a note. He read it soon after:

_Love is like a mountain,_

_hard to climb,_

_but once you get to the top_

_the view is beautiful. So help_

_me make it to the top._

Lucas hid a smile and went on taking notes. The hour dragged on as he waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did Lucas told her to meet him at the River court.

**I know...short...but ill try to update soon...but only if u want me to...I've been sick and not really up for much...lol...but im feeling better.**


	5. Resolutions and New Relationships?

**FIVE**

**RESOLUTIONS AND NEW RELATIONSHIPS?  
**

Lucas waited at the River court, hands shaking and wet. He tried to forgive her in his heart, but he took to much. Man, how could just a girl do this to him? Make him weak?

"Because she's not just a girl." Haley said to him. He jumped, not realizing that he was thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?' Lucas tried to avoid the answer.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Luke. You know you love her." Haley said with her arms crossed.

"I never said I didn't." Lucas countered.

"Well then I hope this won't be too hard." Peyton said from behind him.

"That's my cue. Bye Luke." Haley said, hurrying home to her husband.

"Hi. Uhh, you wanted to talk?" He said, hearing is own nervousness in his voice.

"Here me out, and listen. Don't be so stubborn. I love you."

"Then why'd you sleep with Jake!" He tried not to get mad, but he couldn't help it.

"Just listen! Two things; One, I love you. Three, everyone makes mistakes. I know you will say you can't trust again, but don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?" She begged/asked.

"Yea, but Peyton, that's the second time. And yes there is a difference between our situation and the situation of last year. I never slept with you while I was with Brooke. I knew you were gonna bring that up, so yea."

"One more chance Lucas, that's all I ask. And you said you'd never leave."

------------

"Jake! You got Jenny!" a voice came from behind him. He looked and no one was there. he shook his head and looked forward again. He jumped, seeing Brooke taking Jenny from her stroller.

"Hey Jenny. How do you like being back?" Brooke said in a goofy voice that made Jake laugh. He just noticed how beautiful she was. Brooke's answer was a smile from the baby.

"You wanna walk with us?" Jake asked.

"Sure, but only if you buy me a coffee." She said smiling sweetly.

"Yea!" Brooke laughed at Jake excitement. After an hour and a half of pure fun Jake decided to go for the gold.

"Uhm, you wanna go drop Jenny off and get something?" He held his breath. Brooke smiled and winked.

"You owe me a coffee anyways." Brooke said happily.

"Let's go." Jake said, laughing.

------------

Lucas remembered that night and those words perfectly.

_**FLASHBACK:LAST YEAR SOMETIME**_

_Lucas walked into Peyton's room. He hadn't told anyone of Brooke and Cris. But he couldn't hold it in anymore. Those thoughts, however, were soon out of his mind when he heard sobbing coming from somewhere in the room._

_"Peyt?" he called. He almost screamed when she same out of no where and threw her arms around him._

_"She's gone. I made her leave!" She cried._

_"Who?" he said gently. One wrong word and he'd be out in the rain. Peyton's mood changed more often than the weather._

_"Elie! I didn't want her to go. I wanted to get to know her." she said, crying into Lucas' shirt. "Now I have no one!" She started again._

_"Heyy, you have me." he said, calming her some._

_"What if-"_

_"No what if's Peyt. I'm here for good. I-I love you. No matter what."_

_"Promise?" her words were muffled from his shirt, but he still heard her._

_"Yea. Promise." Peyton looked up with a teary smile and kissed him._

_**END**_

He just stared at her.

"I know you're hurting, but just one more-" he cut her off with a kiss. A deep kiss. He had to have her. He couldn't take it. Her lips felt so right on his, like nothing else mattered. Nothing. He felt the tears on her face and pulled back. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." was all she said, and squeezing her for all life's worth was all he needed to say. Like the night that started it all, she once more looked at him with a teary smile and kissed him with all she had.

-----------

Jake and Brooke walked into Karen's Café, the only good place in town. They ordered a dinner and talked. They had the funniest three hours in all their life, and in just a seat in a café. He walked her home afterward, smiling all the way.

"What?" she asked when she saw his smile.

"Nothing" he answered.

"No one can lie to Brooke Davis, extraordinair." she said, enjoying herself They stopped in front of her house and faced each other.

"Thanks for an amazing night Jake. It means a lot." She said, blushing. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"No, thank you." he said softly. She smiled and kissed him back.

-----------

So?...like it? Hate it?


End file.
